


A Girl and Her Dragon

by Azar



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Fanmix, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix I FINALLY finished after working on it for years. This is a musical tribute to some of the more prominent women of Pernese history, and, where applicable, their dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl and Her Dragon

[A Girl and Her Dragon](http://8tracks.com/azarsuerte/a-girl-and-her-dragon?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [AzarSuerte](http://8tracks.com/azarsuerte?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Track Listing:

  1. **_Dante's Prayer_ \- Loreena McKennitt** (Emily Boll)
  2. **_Stand My Ground_ \- Within Temptation** (Sallah Telgar)
  3. **_A Cheap and Evil Girl_ \- Bree Sharp** (Avril Bitra)
  4. **_Gorecki_ \- Lamb** (Sorka and Faranth)
  5. **_Born to Fly_ \- Sara Evans** (Torene and Alaranth)
  6. **_Keep Holding On_ \- Avril Lavigne** (Moreta and Orlith)
  7. **_World on Fire_ \- Sarah McLachlan** (Nerilka)
  8. **_You're Where I Belong_ \- Trisha Yearwood** (Lessa and Ramoth)
  9. **_Beautiful_ \- Jennifer Paige** (Brekke and Wirenth)
  10. **_Before the Dawn_ \- Evanescence** (Kylara and Prideth)
  11. **_You Set Me Free_ \- Michelle Branch** (Mirrim and Path)
  12. **_Where the Dream Takes You_ \- Mya** (Menolly)
  13. **_Lost in Your Eyes_ \- Debbie Gibson** (Impression)




End file.
